


What Agenda

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Funny, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock is a naughty boy, caught trespassing. But no bother, Lestrade is to hand and takes the opportunity to see Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	What Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr as always.

Lestrade walked up the driveway of the Holmes estate a grumpy 12 year old being dragged along behind him. This wasn't the first time the youngest Holmes had been caught out and about but it was the first time he had. 

He had no idea what Mycroft was going to say, he hoped it didn't effect his relationship with the younger man but knew he had no choice. 

"I suggest you stop struggling, lad," Greg ordered him. The boy had been handcuffed, despite his age, as he had a habit of jumping from moving vehicles. 

The copper knocked on the door and waited. 

Mrs. Hudson answered, like she always did. 

"Oh, Master Sherlock, what have you been up to this time?"

"Nothing!" Sherlock stamped his foot. "This isn't fair. Where's mummy?"

"Not here. Your father is though. Come on through..."

"PC Lestrade," Greg filled in, continuing to hold on to Sherlock's arm as they entered the manor. 

"Through here," Mrs. Hudson showed him the way. And then knocked on a large oak door. "It's a police officer, Mr. Holmes."

"Come in."

On sight of his youngest son, Siger got to his feet and walked around his desk. 

"What did he do this time?" Siger asked, a smirk on his face. 

"Trespassing on private property. Owner doesn't wish to make a complaint. Thought I would bring him home all the same."

"Thank you. I appreciate your discretion."

Greg kept glancing over his shoulder and Sherlock was watching, trying to understand what was happening. 

"I'll fetch him for you," Siger announced, moving to the door. 

"Oh, no, Mr. Holmes, there's no need, I-"

"Want to see him. No problem at all. Mycroft!" Siger yelled along the hall. 

After moment a door opened up the hallway and Mycroft appeared. "Father?"

"Police officer for you."

Mycroft's impassive face suddenly turned into a massive grin. "Yes, sir."

He crossed the hall and reached his father's study. "Hello, Gregory."

"Myc..." Greg's face lit up on sight of him.

"Ew," Sherlock complained when the pair of them kissed. Mycroft reached around his partner and clipped his little brother on the back of the head. 

"What did he do?" Mycroft asked when they broke apart. "Trespassing. Nothing serious."

Sherlock snorted. "Question is, what were you doing there? You must have been trespassing too. No way anyone knew I was there."

"Sherlock, the property was occupied." 

The youngest opened his mouth to complain but thought better of it. He glanced around Greg towards his brother. "Is he your boyfriend?" 

"Yes, you little brat."

"Your boyfriend is in the police. How droll."

Greg chuckled, pecked Mycroft on the cheek and held out his hand to shake Mr. Holmes'. 

"Thank you, constable. For bringing my son home."

"Not at all, Mr. Holmes. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow," Greg said with a wink at Mycroft. 

"He only did it to see Myc!" Sherlock told his father, adamant he was right. 

By the time he turned around Mycroft was laughing. 

"What's funny?"

"You really shouldn't annoy him, little bro," Mycroft took his brother by the shoulder and led him from the study. 

"Why not?" 

"Because he left with the key."

Sherlock rattled the handcuffs and grumbled something under his breath.


End file.
